Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 3 ~ Revamped
' ' News 1/31/2015 ~ Today the hurt and heal finally starts yay 2/3/2015 ~ We got 100 comments 2/5/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 10 times 2/6/2015 ~ Bumblebee the Transformer is the second person to hurt and heal 10 times 2/6/2015 ~ !50 comments yes! 2/7/2015 ~ HurricanehunterJackson is 3rd to hurt and heal 10 times 2/7/2015 ~ PEASHOOTERFAN is 4th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/10/2015 ~ 200 comments, with are 200th comment by Nin10Boy6464 nice job 2/10/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 20 times congrates 2/11/2015 ~ Kyle Robert Prince is 5th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/13/2015 ~ Pearly still lives with 2 lives left, and Infinityblade2005 expected her to be out. Will she survive? 2/15/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 30 times nice job 2/15/2015 ~ NLG343 is 6th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/16/2015 ~ PEASHOOTERFAN is the 2nd person to hurt and heal 20 times GG! 2/17/2015 ~ Bumblebee the Transformer is the 3rd person to hurt and heal 20 times GG 2/18/2015 ~ 300 comments yay, with are 300th comment by Nin10Boy6464 yay! 2/18/2015 ~ Nin10Boy6464 is the 7th person to hurt and heal 10 times cool! My time schedule So you all know why I don't update this constantly. See I go to bed at 10:30pm central time, I wake up at 7:30am and walk to school. I don't get home from school untill 3:30pm cenral. And starting soon I won't be coming home until 4:30pm for play practice. Please undestand once I get home this is the first thing I do. Thank you guys Hurt and Heal started and ended Started ~ 1/31/2015 Ended ~ TBA I've Read X Ammount of Comments I've read 304 comments Points Contrinbuter with most points in the end earns a secret prize To get points, you need to hurt and heal contestants The Contestants 149px-Clover 2.png|Clover (Female) (Returny) Marble.png|Marble (Male) (Newby) Swordy (Pose).png|Sword (Male) (Newby) Puffball.PNG|Puffball (Female) (Newby) 119px-AIR - Axe.png|Ax (Female) (Returny) Snowglobe-0.png|Snow Globe (Male) (Returny) Beaker.png|Test Tube (Female) (Returny) 250px-Coney FR.png|Coney (Female) (Newby) Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|Fly Swat (Male) (Newby) 140px-Tune 1.png|Tune (Male) (Newby) 185px-AIR - Cat Bed.png|Cat Bed (Male) (Returny) AIR_-_Box_of_Crayons.png|Box of Crayons (Female) (Newby) AIR_Hammock.png|Hammock (Male) (Returny) Sunflower (RC Camp Pose).png|Sun Fower (Female) (newby) Pearly-0.png|Pearly (Female) (Newby) Boxing Glove-0.png|Boxing Glove (Male) (Newby) Tiki-0.png|Tiki (Female) (Returny) Guacamole_2.png|Guacamole (Male) (Returny) Cashy_3.png|Cashy (Female) (Returny) Sour_Cream_2.png|Sour Cream (Male) (Returny) The Hitter The hitter works like this every 3 days a random contestant will be chosen by random.org as the hitter, That means for that 3 days the hitter can only be healed. So if hurt it will be worth as double, but the hurt will go to a random contestant, chosen by random.org. So the hitter will be a secret, but a clue to figure who it is will be given. But its pretty obscure. If the hitter has 10 health and is healed the hurt will also work like if it gets hurt manually. Hitters Hint ~ This contestant is pretty boxxy Past Hitter was: Snow Globe Next hitter will be chosen on ~ 2/19/2015 The Hurt and Heal You can hurt and heal every 8 hours If a contestanst(s) have '''(DANGER) '''in front of the name it means they have the lest amount of health Max health is 10 If a contestant and max health gets healed their life goes down 1 Remaining and Eliminated Contestants Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Hurt and Heal